kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.
is the second story in the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 5, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary When a covert operative is hurt during his mission, Sector V is sent to protect him from villain interventions. Plot The episode opens when Numbuh 6, Bradley the skunk, is hit by a truck during his mission. The scene then flashes to the hospital and then to a waiting room full of patients. Two doctors are seen walking by a window, in which Numbuh 3 breaks through and knocks them down. Followed up by Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5. The patients then start running away in terror. At that point the main entrance door blew out, and then came Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 then went to the front desk and then he immediately started telling the person who he is and why him and his sector are there. Then a nurse then pops up, startling Numbuh 1 in the process. She appears to have ignored everything that he said. In which by asking him "Why hello! How can I help you?" Numbuh 1 is then about to reiterate himself, but Numbuh 3 cuts him off of doing so and then starts banging loudly on the glass of the front desk window. Then Numbuh 5 pulls Numbuh 3 off. She then asks the nurse politely to direct them to Dr. Lincoln; her father. The Nurse then reply's by asking "Is that your poor friend Dr. Lincoln's operating on right now?" At that point, Numbuh 3 then bursts into tears and then the nurse says that they can't just go barging into a room during surgery and that visiting hours are over, and she quickly closes the front desk window. Numbuh 3, who is still crying, says that they never should've sent Bradley on such a dangerous mission. Which leads the rest of Sector V into talking about the situation. Then Numbuh 1 splits them into pairs; having Numbuhs 2 and 5 going one way and Numbuhs 3 and 4 going the other, with Numbuh 1 going on his own. He tells his team if anyone spot anything suspicious to give the others a call on their communicators and they'll all come running. So they move out, but one stops Numbuh 3 for a second; telling her that Bradley will be okay. Numbuh 3 smiles and then turns around whispering to Numbuh 4 "Let's go." Then Numbuh 1 jumps into a trolley that a woman is pushing. The next scene consists of Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 searching for Dr. Lincoln's office. While they're searching for the office, two doctors are walking down the hall way so Numbuh 5 whispers to Numbuh 2 to split up. Numbuh 5 jumps into her Dad's office and when she is about to leave, the phone rings. Numbuh 5 answers it but while she's talking, a silhouetted woman closes the door, trapping Numbuh 5 in the room. Then, Numbuh 3 is seen pushing doctors out of the way and she grabs one doctor and asks where the operating room is. When he tells her, she shoves him and Numbuh 4 tries to learn more about the guy that they are saving. however, Numbuh 3 just ignores him and makes her way to the elevator. When Numbuh 4 asks whether she really likes this guy, she says "I don't like him. I love him" and Numbuh 4 dismal face is shown, then the elevator door closes. We cut to Numbuh One running down a hall, passing a maternity ward filled with babies in their cribs. He gasps, wondering what babies are doing in a hospital, immediately jumping to the conclusion that adults are running experiments to make them grow up faster. He goes to open the door, only to be pushed into a laundry chute by the same silhouetted woman. We next see Numbuh 3 storming down the hallway, searching for the operating room. Numbuh 2 catches up to her, saying that he lost Numbuh 5 and that they still haven't found who they were looking for, but before he could say the operative's name, Dr. Lincoln emerges from the operating room, making Numbuh 3 gasp "Dr. Lincoln?!" She runs to him, grabbing onto his leg and pleading him to tell her that the operative is going to be okay. Dr. Lincoln sadly tells the two kids that there was nothing more they could do, and Numbuh 3 starts to cry. Numbuh 2 decides to take the operation in his hands, and the two rush into the operating room to fix the operative. Then, we see Numbuh 4 dragging his feet down the hallway and mumbling to himself miserably, "She LOVES him? What's so special about him?" He stops at the feet of the sillhouetted woman. He looks up at her, not recognizing her at first. "What's he got that I ain't got- hey! You're-aaah!" He screams as the shadow engulfs him. We see Numbuh 2 and 3 next; they are dressed as a doctor and a nurse, apparently performing surgery on the downed operative. After a while, someone else enters the operating room, and Numbuhs 2 an 3 hide behind the bed. We finally see that the silhouetted woman is actually Cree Lincoln wearing a B.R.A. as a nurse disguise, carrying a Speedy Recovery Rainbow Monkey, which turns out to be a brain scramblifyer in disguise as well. As Cree closes in on the operative with the tool, Numbuh 3 leaps out of her hiding spot screaming "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HI-" only to be shot down by a laser from Cree. Cree pulls back the blankets and reveals that the downed operative is really Bradley, who has been turned into R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. by Numbuh 2. After a fierce battle, Cree is defeated by R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y's yucky spray. Numbuhs 2 and 3 come out of the operating room coughing, and Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5 run up to them, warning them about Cree in the hospital. Numbuh 2 says that their "little friend" has her right where he wants her, still not fully saying that it's Bradley. Numbuh 3 speculates on how wonderful Bradley is, and Numbuh 4 stops her: "Listen, Numbuh 3? Um, I know you, uh...love... this guy, but there's something that I have to say!" Numbuh 3's eyes get big and a smile grows on her face, "Yes, Numbuh 4?" He is taken aback and grows a bit shy. "Um...uh...um...I wanted to...tell you that I think that...that..." he sniffs the air, finally catching the skunk scent. "P.U.!!! You stink!!!" He shouts, pointing at Numbuh 3. The door flies open and smacks Numbuh 4 against the wall, and Bradley emerges from the room. Numbuh 4, being oblivious to who they were sent to protect, is surprised to see him there, and makes the connection that it wasn't a human operative that Numbuh 3 loves, but the skunk that she and Numbuh 2 had foster parented in Operation C.A.M.P. The team leaves the area to escape the smell, and as they walk down the hallway, Numbuh 3 asks Numbuh 4 what he had really wanted to say. He hesitates for a moment before claiming that he wanted to tell her that her shoe was untied. They argue about it on their way down the hall as Dr. Lincoln enters the operating room to find Cree among the wreckage. He blames the smell on her, and threatens to operate to remove her sweat glands. End Transmission. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 6 *KND Global Command (mentioned) Allies *Dr. Suarez (mentioned) *Dr. Lincoln Villains *Cree Lincoln Locations *Lincoln Residence *Memorial Hospital 2x4 Technology *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Scalpel Laser Claw *R.E.B.O.N.E.N.A.T.O.R. *R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. Villain Technology *B.R.A. *Speedy Recovery Rainbow Monkey Transcript Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L./Transcript Trivia *This is the first time we see the hospital Dr. Lincoln (Numbuh 5's dad) works at. *In one scene, the P.A. calls Dr. Suarez. This is a reference to storyboard artist Bob Suarez. *Numbuh 1 first makes his speculation that babies are turned into adults in hospitals in this episode (while running past the maternity ward), the main story line for Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R.. *It's never revealed how Numbuh 5 escaped from her dad's office, how Numbuh 1 escaped from the the chute, or how Numbuh 4 escaped Cree's capture. *This is one of several times that Numbuh 4 nearly reveals his crush on Numbuh 3. **Numbuh 3's wide-eyed reaction to Numbuh 4's near-confession implies that she already knows about his crush and is waiting for him to confess. Something similar happens in Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T. *Numbuh 3 wears her nurse's outfit as seen in Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L.. H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L. Category:Season 3 Category:Love Episodes Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4